Growing Up
by PhoenixOwl0905
Summary: Even since they were young they were close. But growing up and young love is complicated, and sometimes things just get put on hold. But sometimes things are worth the wait. This is a MakoHaru oneshot. Rated M for adult themes (aka smut).


Ever since they were young they were always beside one another. As kids they had no one else to play with, so they played with each other. They swam in the ocean during the long summer days. Sometimes Haru would just swim while Makoto watched him from the shore, too tired to keep up. And at night they would go over each others houses to play and eat dinner. If they were lucky, slept over in the same bed. At first, their parents thought nothing of it. Just two five year old boys, too young to understand what it meant to like someone in that one special way.

When the lights shut off and Haru's mom closed the door they slipped under the covers, picking up a flashlight so they could see one another. Their faces were close and their voices were low and urgent with the anticipation that someone might hear them up past bedtime.

"Hey, Haru." Makoto whispered.

"Hm?" Haru responded, face as blank and expressionless as always.

"It's close to fall and the water will be too cold to swim in. What are you going to do?" Haru frowned, eyebrows brought together in anger of the changing seasons. He shrugged at the question. Makoto smiled with the perfect answer to Haru's problem.

"Well, I heard my mommy and daddy talking the other day. They said there's a place where you can learn to swim better and with other people who like to swim and even race!" Makoto cried, still in a hushed tone.

"Won't it be too cold?" Haru answered back. Makoto simply shook his head.

"There's an indoor pool, so you can swim all winter long." Haru's ocean blue eyes lit up, but there was still one question on his mind. He pondered, just staring at Makoto when he did.

"Will you swim with me?" Makoto smiled, tilting his head to the side with his closed eyes, similar to the action a puppy might make.

"If it means I get to swim with you, then I'd be glad to." Haru smiled, his heart beat increasing in speed.

"Then we ask our parents tomorrow."

"Agreed." Makoto chimed. They both rested their heads on their soft pillows, still looking at each other in silence. Thoughts ran wildly through Haru's head. He placed his hand on Makoto's upper arm.

"Makoto?"

"Yes, Haru?"

"Why do people kiss?" He asked bluntly.

"Well, I think people do it when they like each other. When they really like each other. That's why mommy and daddy do it." Haru thought about it.

"I really like you."

"I really like you too, Haru. You're my best friend." Haru brought his hand away from Makoto's shoulder, fiddling around with his thumbs.

"Then, we can kiss?" Haru asked, feeling his stomach turning as he wiggled closer. For reasons unknown to Makoto, he blushed a faint pink in his cheeks. But he also knew that he liked the idea.

"I'd like that." Makoto responded quietly and slowly. Haru looked up at his friend, honestly a bit shocked. They both closed their eyes, slowly moving their heads towards each other. Their soft lips met, pressed against one another. No hands, no small touches. Just their lips brought together. Something so innocent felt so exhilarating, and maddening. A spark emitted in their bodies that felt just like pure happiness. They pulled away with the sound of puckered flesh snapping away. Instantly the flashlight was turned off and they turned away from each other, backs facing as they fell asleep.

The next morning, Haru's mom came in to call them to the kitchen for breakfast. They yawned and stretched and rubbed their eyes. Looking at one another they smiled with soft loving eyes and headed down to breakfast.

A few years later, they sat at swim practice, eating snacks to gather back up their strength. Now was the only time that Haru and Makoto got to spend in the water together. Ever since the incident with the fisherman, Makoto was rather reluctant to go into the ocean. Even when he just watched Haru swimming against the rolling waves, he felt his heart race and his mind go crazy with the thoughts of Haru drowning. Haru understood, though. Rather than complain, he did what he could for Makoto and was just thankful that he didn't completely have a fear of the water itself.

"Hey, Haru!" Rin called from the pool. Haru looked over and saw Rin waving to him. "What do you say we race? Winner gets to have the losers cookies." Haru got up. Not much interested in the bet, but the chance to swim with Rin excited him.

"Haru, wait! Don't you think that you should finish your snack first?" Makoto chimed in, grabbing Haru's wrist gently.

"Aw, c'mon Makoto!" Rin pleaded. Makoto let go of Haru and watched the two boys eye each other and dash into the water. It's not as if Makoto didn't like Rin, in fact he did. But for some reason, seeing him and Haru together and acting so close made him feel uneasy on the inside.

"No way!" Rin cried, splashing water on Haru. Haru shrugged and Makoto smiled as he came back to an extra pair of cookies.

An hour later, Makoto and Haru were the only ones left in the dim locker room, pulling on their jackets before they went to wait out in the lobby for their parents. They were quiet, grabbing their things when the sound of the door bursting open disrupted everything.

"Hey Haru!" It was Rin. "I may have lost today, but I'm gonna win next time!" Haru nodded and continued to stuff his wet bathing suit in a plastic bag. "Just you wait! You'll see! Bye Haru! Bye Makoto! See you tomorrow!" He called while running out. Makoto looked over at Haru before continuing to pack his own stuff.

"Rin seems to really like you." Makoto stated. Haru nodded in agreement. "Do you really like him?" The black haired boy nodded once more. A sharp pain twisted in Makoto's gut and his movements seemed to slow. "Oh." Haru noticed the down tone and looked over to see that Makoto's bag was lazily dangling in his hand. His arms lost all life and his head dropped down to eye the floor. Instantly Haru knew what was wrong.

Haru put his bag on the bench, making his way right next to the sad boy. He put his hand on his shoulder. When Makoto looked up, his lips were caught by Haru's. It was the first time they had kissed since that night long ago, and it was just as innocently chaste and blissful. When Haru pulled away, he looked right into Makoto's grass green eyes.

"I would never do something like that with Rin." Makoto's eyes widened at Haru's words.

"Really?"

"I really like Rin, but I really like you… in a different way." Haru explained.

"How?"

"I don't know. I just do." He grabbed Makoto's hand and placed it on his chest. Makoto nodded and smiled. Haru smiled as well.

Years passed again without another kiss. Now that they were older and in middle school, they started to understand the differences between friends and lovers. Along with what lovers did as their bodies and education grew. They never really addressed their relationship because, honestly, at the time, they were still young and it didn't really matter.

They both waited in line at one of the food stands at the market. As they finished paying for their food they stood off to the side, dividing each portion when they heard a familiar voice call to them.

"Haruka-chan! Makoto-chan!" Haru's stomach dropped and his appetite was gone as soon as he realized who it was. Which wasn't hard, with the way his voice annoyed the living hell out of him.

"Kisumi!" Makoto smiled, waving over to the approaching pink haired boy.

"Wow! Makoto! I haven't seen you since school ended. How are you?" Kisumi asked.

"I'm good."

"And you, Haru?" Kisumi asked, leaning over to see Haru standing behind Makoto. Haru shrugged, taking a bite of his mackerel. Kisumi smiled. "Anyway. Makoto! You've gotten so tall! Did you hit a growth spurt over break?"

"Oh, yeah." Makoto said while rubbing the back of his neck. It was true. Makoto was nearly a head taller than Haru. He looked like a shaggy, tall mess. But Haru didn't mind a bit. "The doctors say I'll keep growing too."

"Don't worry, Haru. I'm sure you'll catch up." Kisumi giggled. Haru glared at him. "But what I really wanted to know is if you wanted to come over to my house later this week. Maybe we can have a sleepover?"

"That sounds like fun. I'll ask my parents." Makoto responded.

"Haru, you can come too if you want." Kisumi offered.

"I'm busy." Haru refuted coldly.

"Aw, Haru! So mean! I have to go now, but I'll see you guys later!" He called as he ran off again. Haru stomped away. Makoto, confused and worried, followed quickly behind him. He stumbled, blindly following where Haru was heading. They left the market, taking a turn into a secluded street across from the ocean. Haru quickly made his way to the sand, plopping down and tossing his half eaten mackerel to the side for a seagull to steal.

He stared at the cold ocean, letting the breeze hit his face. No one else was there. It was late March, so no one could swim in the water for another month and a half. He brought his knees up so that he could rest his arms on them to place his head. Makoto noticed this all and stood behind him slightly shocked. He went to sit next to Haru, who turned his head away from Makoto.

"Haru? Is something wrong?"

"That Kisumi really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." Haru mumbled. Makoto laughed.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to insult you when he called you short. We're young."

"I can't believe you're friends with him." Haru spat. At this, Makoto was taken aback.

"He's not that bad." The brown haired boy defended.

"Not when he's flirting all over you right in front of other people. It's gross." The red in Makoto's cheeks grew.

"He's not flirting. I don't even think he thinks of guys like that. Besides, it's not like guys do think of each other like that. I mean… school said that guys think about girls and girls think about guys in… that way. Guys are just-"

"Makoto, please." Haru interrupted. "I know that's the way it's supposed to go but I just don't think I feel that way."

"Haru? What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the sleep over? The locker room? I liked it. I still do." It was silent for a moment, save for the crashing waves of the ocean and the harsh wind that bellowed across the sand. They looked at each other, almost expectantly, but both still too afraid to do anything.

Makoto's hand shakily moved up, slowly making it's way to cup Haru's cheek. Haru turned his head into the palms warmth, placing his hand on the arm Makoto held up to hold Haru. Makoto leaned in, pressing his lips onto Haru's once again in what felt like a lifetime. It wasn't like their other kisses. This time they held their lips together. This time, they moved and molded their lips to break and fit again. It was slow, and inexperienced, but still so wonderful. The beach was cold, but they still felt so warm and their breath fanned on one another as their warm lips moved.

When they broke away they smiled, like they did every time. The beating of their hearts echoed in their ears, it pounded in their chests. Their minds still fogged. Haru leaned his head on Makoto's shoulder and held his hand.

As great as it was, Makoto still felt confused. He was sure that he liked Haru, but he wasn't sure what he wanted. What they could possibly be.

"Haru."

"Hm?"

"Maybe we should just wait. Until we're older, and we know. We know what we can do. When we are old enough to do more of this." Haru smiled.

"Okay."

"I did like it, though." Makoto stated, and it was true. Haru knew this.

"Me too."

Years flew by once more. They both grew to be tall and well muscled from their swimming activities. Their voices changed, as did other parts of their bodies along with puberty. They now knew more about life, more about love. Yet, they were still so young.

High school came and went with few arguments, except for the one of their third year. When Haru found out that Makoto was going to attend university in Tokyo, he could feel his heart shatter and ran off.

Rin came by later on, picked him up to gather his belongings and they went to Australia together. Haru felt almost guilty. He felt like he was running away from his problems. But Rin was a good friend, and someone to talk to.

When they went to bed that night, Haru turned to Rin, ready to sleep right beside him.

"Rin?"

"What is it, Haru?" The maroon haired man asked. He wasn't used to having emotional conversations with Haru, but he would be there for him to vent. Rin always knew that there was something between Makoto and Haru, so he wasn't surprised when Makoto asked Rin to help Haru. He was shocked, however, when Haru sat up, pushed Rin onto his back and straddled him.

"Haru?!" But he was cut off by Haru's lips pressing down on his own. Rin struggled, but it was no use. Haru was able to keep him down as he moved his lips against Rin's. And it felt… wrong. Kisses were nice, the few he shared with Makoto always felt that way. With Rin it felt just warm and wet and just gross. Haru felt… dirty.

As quickly as he had pulled himself on Rin, Haru jumped off, quickly shedding his clothes and making his way to the bathroom. He flicked the lights on, turning on the shower because baths apparently weren't as popular in Australia.

Rin sighed as he turned on the lights in the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Haru to come out back out.

The water turned off and the lights shut off quickly. Haru emerged, hair soaked and dressed in the same clothes he had fallen asleep in. He looked at Rin, then quickly away. How could I do that to my friend? Haru thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I shouldn't have done that." Haru apologized. Rin waved it off.

"It's fine, Haru. Do you want to talk about it?" Haru nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed perpendicular to Rin. He placed his hands on the sheets and leaned back to look at the ceiling. Haru sighed.

"Makoto is going to Tokyo for university."

"I heard." Rin replied. "That's great for him. But, you don't know where you're going."

"I just…" Haru swallowed, fighting back the tears he so rarely shed. "I just can't believe that his future plans don't include me. We've always been together."

"Haru, you can't expect people to put their lives on hold just because you want to be with them. I didn't think that I would ever leave you, or Makoto, or Nagisa. But people need to move on with their lives." Rin explained.

"It's not like that with Makoto. I love him."

"I know." Rin smiled. "We kind of all know. But that doesn't mean that Makoto will forget about you. He'll come back to you." Rin reached over to place his hand on Haru's shoulder. "I know he will. Trust me." Haru looked at him and nodded.

"You're right."

"Besides, he's only thinking about it. Who knows. And you're still figuring it out. No matter how uncertain you feel, you'll get there." Rin stood up, stretching and yawning. "Now, let's go to bed. It's fucking 1:04 am and we've got places to be tomorrow." Haru nodded once more, climbing back under the covers as Rin turned off the lights. When he felt Rin climb back onto the bed.

"I really am sorry, about before." Haru apologized once more.

"It's fine."

"Do you even…"

"Yeah, just not you." Rin cut in, knowing what the question would be.

"Who?" Rin chuckled.

"It's Ai." Haru thought for a moment, then remembered who. Honestly, he would have thought Sousuke. "He's naive but he tries and he's a nice guy. A good friend, too. Cute as hell! But I don't really know what could happen with me leaving this year. Maybe we'll see what happens when this is all over, I'll see where I am." Haru nodded. That was the last thing they said before slipping into a much needed deep sleep.

The two arrived back home the next day. Makoto was there waiting for them, and Haru never felt more undeserving.

In the end, Makoto and Haruka both figured out what they were going to do for college. Now twenty one years old, they attended the same university and even lived together. They would both soon be earning their degrees and graduating. They both had plans to work., and they both had plans to live together afterwards. Almost everything was clear.

Now they were adults, and now they only had one question left to answer.

There was a graduation party just before the actual graduation. They went home for the weekend to Makoto's house where the party was being held. Their parents and friends surrounded them, each giving the two individual congratulatory speeches. As they talked with the guests and celebrated, Makoto and Haru locked eyes from across the room. They smiled. They knew.

Late that night, after everyone had either left or gone to bed, Makoto was up. He snuck quietly out of the house, tiptoeing downstairs and leaving as quietly as possible. The moon was full outside and shone everything in twilight blueish white. A breeze shook at the trees and ran through Makoto's hair. He looked up at Haru's house, where Haru was alone.

He walked up the steps, to the back of the house and entered through the back door like he used to. The windows let the light of the moon shine through. He made his way through the house, not making any stops as he walked up the stairs.

His heart was racing as he approached the bedroom door. When he opened it there was Haru. He was looking at Makoto, sitting on top of the covers in the dark, moonlit room.

"Makoto." He breathed.

"Haruka." Makoto returned. Haru got up, walking over to the tall, broad man. He grabbed his hands and lead him to the bed. It was in the same spot from all those years ago. The place where they shared their first kiss.

Haru leaned back as he let himself lay down on the bed with Makoto hovering over him. Makoto braced his arms and legs on both sides of Haru. Haru took his hand and rubbed it on Makoto's arm beside his head.

"Haru." He looked at him, his soft green eyes lit in the moonlight. "I love you Haru." Haru smiled, his blue eyes lighting up beneath the scattered strands of his black hair.

"I love you, too."

"I want to be with you." Haru placed an arm around Makoto's neck to pull him down.

"I want to be with you too." Haru replied as their lips melted together. Opened mouth and slow, their tongues pressed against one another. Still, even as adults, it was so inexperienced, but this time far from innocent.

Makoto pulled away briefly to take off his shirt. Haru mimicked his movements as Makoto threw it to the side. Once Haru had his shirt off, he brought his hands to touch the sides of Makoto's torso. He was well muscled, and his skin was a smooth warm feeling against his palms. Haru rubbed his hands along Makoto's body, marveling in the feeling of the tan skin.

Makoto brought his body down to Haru's, feeling their skin meet sent shivers through them. Haru brought his arms to wrap around Makoto's large frame and Makoto snaked his arms around Haru's waist. He moved his legs between Haru's and brought his hips down to meet with Haru's groin. They groaned in pleasure, rocking their hips back and forth.

"Haru…" Makoto gasp. Pressure against their clothed erections brought a warmth unlike any other either of them had felt. Haru pressed his hips up to meet Makoto's. He gripped onto Makoto, spreading his legs for more friction.

"Makoto, in the drawer." He pleaded, desperately moving his hips up to meet his bulge with the one in Makoto's shorts.

"Are you sure?" Haru looked at Makoto and that was the only answer he needed. He pulled away, reaching over to grab the items in the drawer. In it contained condoms and a bottle of lube. He grabbed them, sitting back. When he looked over he had seen that Haru was already taking off his boxer shorts.

Makoto felt a blush creep up on his cheeks as he saw Haru, naked and erect, waiting for him. He took a deep breath, shutting the drawer and leaning back over to Haru.

"Um…"

"Do you want me to do it?" Haru asked, ready to take the bottle away from Makoto.

"I think I've got it. Do you want me… to you?" Makoto's voice sounded nervous and shaking.

"That was the plan."

"Okay… okay." Haru laid back, spreading and bending his legs, angling his hips up towards Makoto. Makoto's heart beat sped up in his chest and he tried to calm himself. He took off his shorts and boxers, moving over closer to Haru.

Opening the bottle, he squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, placing one hand on Haru's erection firmly, the other resting by his ass. Makoto's index finger pressed in slowly as he stroked Haru's erection, attempting to bring as much pleasure he could to the whole experience. Haru winced at the odd feeling, but it wasn't exactly unwelcoming. Makoto slipped his whole finger inside, pushing the digit in and out in an attempt to loosen the dark haired man.

"Is it okay?" Haru nodded hurriedly, a sign for Makoto to continue his actions. Makoto sped his stroking of Haru's erection before he added another finger, squeezing it inside along with the other. Haru's breath hitched. That one hurt a bit more, but he tried his best to relax and let it enter him while focusing on the pleasure brought to his erection. Makoto worked the fingers in, watching Haru's movements. As he began to scissor his fingers and idea popped into his mind. Makoto scooted back, laying down on his stomach and hovering over Haru's pelvis. Hesitantly he began to suck on the tip of Haru's cock.

Haru moaned quietly, breaths escaping from his mouth quickly. The taste on Makoto's tongue was different, but not completely unpleasant. He moved his mouth lower, sucking as he added a third finger. His tongue moved as he got to the tip, pushing it against Haru's erection as me moved down, and doing his best to suck as he came back up. Haru's mind was hazy with what felt good, and what was uncomfortable. He felt hot, particularly from his head and from his groin all the way down to his legs as the wet, hot heat of Makoto's mouth continued to suck on him.

Makoto curled his fingers, searching for the prostate, watching Haru to see if he found it. When Haru twitched, body slightly arching and breathing becoming harsher, Makoto was sure he had found it.

"Makoto." Haru whined, and Makoto knew what he was about to say. He pulled his fingers out and pulled off of Haru's dick with a quiet pop. He sat up to his original position sitting between Haru's legs. Nerves ran through Makoto as he tore open the condom and rolled it down his thick erection. When he rolled it completely down, he gave his dick a few tugs before rubbing some lube on.

He moved to hover over Haru, placing his dick against Haru's ass. They looked at each other with soft eyes and lazy smiles. Makoto pushed in. Haru bit his lip as Makoto moved in further. It hurt, he wasn't going to deny that. But, at the same time, the knowledge of Makoto, being with him in this way was too much for him to back out.

Once Makoto was completely inside Haru me moved toward him, gently and slowly. His hands came to cup Haru's face and the dark haired man did the same. They stayed like that, just staring at one another, breathing until the pain in Haru faded to something a little more tolerable.

Haru nodded and Makoto rubbed his thumbs as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in. Haru groaned. It still hurt, but it wasn't like before. Nothing he couldn't grit his teeth through.

"I'm sorry." Makoto apologized.

"It's fine." Haru offered. Makoto gave a sympathetic smile, leaning down to kiss Haru again. Haru accepted the kiss, opening his mouth against Makoto's and letting their tongues explore and collide. Their arms wound around each other as Makoto continued to thrust into Haru's hot body.

It felt unreal. An exhilarating, pleasurable heat enveloped his entire body with every touch and every thrust. Makoto panted harshly as a sweat began to build. Shivers ran throughout his entire body. He wanted Haru to feel more of this way. He angled his hips so that his penis could graze against Haru's prostate once more. When it did, there was a noticeable change. Haru pulled his lips away, gasping and body slightly arching. Makoto smiled, giving Haru a quick peck on his lips before pulling away.

Makoto grabbed onto Haru's legs, pushing them further up so that his feet were in the hair. He sat up and thrust while looking down at Haru. In his mind, nothing had been more beautiful than the sight of Haru. Even now, with a blush heavy on his face, his eyes half lidded and staring right back at Makoto, and the moon illuminating his pale body. It truly was a marvelous sight to Makoto.

Haru licked his lips. He could feel something building inside of him while Makoto pounded into him. The heated spark running throughout his body was building in intensity, but it wasn't enough. One hand gripped onto the sheets while the other reached down. pulling on his dick roughly and quickly. He was panting and moaning, pushing Makoto's name through his lips.

"Makoto," Haru gasp, "I'm getting close." Makoto grunted and his thrusts sped up. Soon, nothing sounded but their harsh grunts and breaths, along with the sound of skin slapping against skin with each thrust met to Haru's ass.

Haru felt something tighten and then break within him, his mind going hazy with a fuzzy warmth. His cum spilled onto his chest as he softly cried out. Makoto bit his lip, the same feeling overwhelming him as he came, letting Haru's name spill from his lips. The breathed heavily, eyes wide but also tired.

He let go of Haru's legs, which fell beside him. Makoto fell forward, laying his body on top of Haru, who moved his hands up to hold Makoto's face. He picked up his head, looking at Haru. They brought their lips together once more. They savored each other, moving fast and deep.

Together, they slowly came down from their climaxes together. Makoto pulled out, Haru winced at the feeling. Pulling the condom off, he tossed it in the trash then moved to lay beside Haru, opening his arms for him to lay in. Haru took this opportunity, moving to be embraced by the love of his life. Makoto kissed the top of his head, relishing in the feeling of Haru finally being in his arms.

They closed their eyes and fell asleep, with whispers of I love you on their lips.


End file.
